


Taichi was a dumb toddler (rewriting)

by Still_Invalid_486



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Week, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Childhood Friends, First Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pre-Slash, Taichi is Whipped, Yuki is a sarcastic little 3 year old, taichi's doing dangerous things at like 5 years old, we should all be concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Invalid_486/pseuds/Still_Invalid_486
Summary: Yuki is sick and Taichi, being a whipped 5 year old, does everything in his power to accompany the young boy
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Taichi was a dumb toddler (rewriting)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my contribution to A3 week, Day 5: childhood/past. It's really late and I'm not all that proud of how it turned out but might as well. I'm gonna edit it again someday, but I hope you enjoy this at least to some extent!
> 
> Edit (4/28/2020)  
> Hi again! so Im gonna be rewriting this fic,but its already been published on here so read it whilst knowing that this isnt the final product :3 ok thats it, enjoy

“He’s sick?!” 

He’s sick.. That can’t be true! He was so excited to see him too. Taichi stares up at the green haired woman in front of him, his eyes blown open and stinging sightly with tears.

He was REALLY looking forward to seeing Yuki-chan that day. He had wanted to show off his new football to him too! It was bright red and indigo so he was so proud of it, but it doesn’t seem to be of any use right now. 

  


The woman in front of him nods sadly and kneels down to his height, ruffling the young 5 year old’s short, black locks before answering, “Mhm. Yuki-chan’s in bed resting with a high fever” 

  


“B-but I wanted to play with her today” He whimpers softly, sniffling. He stares down at his football, his grip on it tightened ever so slightly. 

  


“You’ll have to wait to be able to play with him. You don't want Yuki-chan’s condition to worsen, do you, Taichi-kun?” She tilts her head slightly, an easy smile on her face as mossy green hair brushed her shoulders. 

Although he could feel the pin pricks of tears in his eyes, he nods his head, resolute to help Yuki get better. His mom told him that when someone’s sick they needed lots and lots of rest, so he’ll let Yuki-chan rest. 

  


Ms Rurikawa hums and pats his head lightly before answering, “Good boy, Taichi-kun. How about you run off home and I’ll call your landline so that you and Yuki can chat?” 

  


Taichi beams up at Ms. Rurikawa, his eyes sparkling in interest as he nods enthusiastically, allowing the fogginess in his eyes to alleviate.

  


“Thank you, auntie!” he yelled, sprinting down the front yard, nearly tripping in the process. Ms. Rurikawa simply watches the young boy in amusement, her eyes fond. 

  


“My, my. Yuki will be a heart breaker when he grows up. Poor little Taichi is wrapped around his finger” she whispers to herself, standing up and shutting the front door. 

  


Back to Taichi, he bolts through the door of his house and hastily took off his shoes, putting down his ball as he stood beside the landline, practically jumping in place. When’s she gonna call? 

From the doorway to the living room, Taichi’s mother peeks in, her raven hair in a messy ponytail, wearing a pink apron and matching face mask.

  


“Taichi? Why are you home so early? I thought you went to Yuki-chan’s house?” she asks, removing the mask from her face.

  


“Yuki-chan’s sick, so I couldn't see ‘em. Auntie said that she’ll call our house so I can talk to Yuki-chan” he answers monotone, his full attention on the landline. Ms Nanao smiles to herself and positions herself to lean against the door frame, watching her son in interest.

  


“He’s smitten” she mutters to herself, prompting the young boy to look at her.

  


“What did you say, mom?” he asks, genuinely curious. She spoke too softly so he couldn't catch a word she said. She simply shakes her head, waves her hand and grins at him with that knowing smile of hers.

  


“Its nothing- “ before she could even finish her sentence, the landline rings and suddenly Taichi’s lost all interest in his mother, his attention fully on the device. He lunges towards the phone and picks up the receiver.

  


“Hello? Yuki-chan?” he starts, his voice loud and excited. 

  


“What is it, doggie?” Yuki answers, sounding worse for wear. His voice was nasally and kind of raspy from the snot in his nose and the mucus in his throat, winded from the way he puffed in every other opportunity. The state of his voice prompted Taichi’s expression to sour, his mouth tilted downwards in distaste.

  


“Yuki-chan! I was so worried! Auntie said that you were sick!” He answers, both hands on the receiver as he shifted from foot to foot. 

  


“Yeah, I gotta cold. I don't like it. My nose is all stuffy” his voice was really small, almost defeated. It was odd, especially considering his usual headstrong and sassy attitude. 

  


“Drink your medicine, okay? I have something to show you once you get better, so get well soon!” He exclaims, hoping that his bright attitude can help Yuki out with the initial unpleasantness of the cold. 

  


“Can you show me now? It's boring in my room. Mama won't let me use my needle” He answers almost petulantly. Taichi could just imagine the cute pout that he had on at the other side of the line. 

  


“No, Yuki-chan! Mom said that I shouldn't be bothering sick people..” But in all honesty, if not for his mom and auntie he would’ve already stormed into Yuki’s room already to keep his friend company. 

  


“Then I order you come here. I'm bored.” The response was automatic and borderline demanding, but Taichi didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, his face heats up because Yuki was actually inviting him over for the first time! Yuki just doesn't do that so Taichi usually has to be the one to initiate the interaction between them. He was fairly sure that if not for him, Yuki would rather be stuck at home sewing. He shakes his head to focus on the conversation, lightly swearing at himself for getting lost in thought. 

  


“Umm… I don't know, Yuki-chan. But I’ll try! You have my word!” he exclaims, beaming down at the receiver. 

  


“Good. I have to go now and take my medicine. Bye bye, doggie.”

  


“Rest well, Yuki-chan!” with that, the line is cut off. 

  


Taichi’s mom grins playfully and kneels down to her son’s height, amused at her son’s infatuation with the other boy “So how did it go?” 

  


“Yuki-chan said that she was bored and that her nose is all stuffy." He answers, pouting with his arms crossed. It was an adorable sight, she thinks to herself, pinching his cheek lightly. This obviously prompts the younger to whine, swatting her hand away from his cheek.

  


“Yeah, that's what colds do to you, so you should be careful not to get it. Okay, Taichi?” She reminds him, ruffling his hair. Taichi ponders for a second or two, his pout slowly forming into an infectious grin. 

  


“Yes, Mom!”

  


“Now, can you help me with the house chores? Mom needs some help and it would be really nice to have someone help me.” She sighs dramatically, closing her eyes and tilting head, faking her distress. 

  


“I’ll do it! I wanna help!” Taichi’s tiny form jumps up and down with his hand raised up high. She grins triumphantly and pats his head, standing up to continue with her work. Taichi, ever the helpful boy, follows her into the living room. 

  


* * *

  


It takes a whole afternoon to clean up the whole house with just 2 pairs of hands, but the mother son duo managed to clean everything by 6 o-clock. Although Ms. Nanao did most of the cleaning, Taichi helped with packing away his toy cars and legos. So all in all, it was a very productive day for them. 

The two of them sat in the newly cleaned living room, thoroughly tuckered out. Taichi sat on the floor in front of the TV, his legs criss-crossed as his mother sat behind him on the couch, holding up a steaming cup of coffee and a pocket novella. Taichi mindlessly watched the energetic cartoon characters on TV, but none of the happenings in the episode registered in his brain. Although the cleaning had taken his mind off of Yuki, he was still relatively worried. He had still wanted to do something for his friend, but he really couldn't think of anything. He just really wanted to see Yuki-chan...

He shakes his head and huffs, standing up from his spot. He needed to think of something fast! After all, the day was quickly coming to an end. Ms. Nanao looks up from her novella, her eyes following her son as he stalks out of the room.

  


“Taichi, where are you going?” She takes a sip from her cup but makes no attempt in moving from her spot.

  


“My room!” 

  


“Come down by dinner, okay?” 

  


“Ok!” He exclaims before running up the flight of stairs. Ms Nanao sighs before taking another sip, she had a bad feeling but... She’ll over look it just this once. 

  


After a short walk down the corridor, Taichi turns left and enters his room, shutting the door behind him as the tiny, cutely designed name board hung outside swung from the impact. It was dark inside the room with the moon being the only source of light for Taichi to navigate. His bed and floor were covered in shadows with the toys on the floor shining as the light hit the plastic covering. Careful not to step on any of his toys, Taichi starts off running and flops onto the bed, turning his head to the side to avoid suffocation via pillow. 

Now, how to go about seeing Yuki? Even if he does try to visit him, auntie wouldn't allow Taichi to get in, so its either he has to sneak in or give up... but Taichi is as headstrong as they come, so the latter wasn't really an option. 

His gaze travels up the wall to the window, watching how the dust danced mid-air as the light shone on it. Then his eyes focus past the dust to look at the huge tree that sat right between his and Yuki’s house. His window and Yuki’s window are actually right across from each other, but the tree was blocking the way....

Oh wait, this may be either the stupidest thing he's done so far, but then again, rash decisions are what make a 6 year old, right? With a huff of determination, Taichi pushes himself off the mattress and gets off, puttering over to the window. He pulls the window open and surveys the tree. 

The tree itself was huge; it's branches are thick and long as they spanned the distance. Taichi, luckily, has experience climbing this specific tree (to the absolute distress of his parents), although he has never crossed it he was relatively confident that he could do it. 

He turns back to his room and ponders; what does he need to bring? 

  


“Oh, my ball!” He exclaims, running over to the door and pulling it open. He runs down the corridor, down the staircase and to the front door, picking up with football and outdoor shoes. He shouldn't be crossing trees with his socks or else mom would get angry, plus he needs the grip. 

  


“Taichi? Can you be quieter?” his mom says from the living room, still engrossed in her novella. 

  


He winces and answers back “Ok, ma!”

  


He should be more careful, if he gets found out, it’ll be the end of him. He stalks back up stairs, making sure to keep his noises to a minimum. Once he was in his room, he runs up to his bed and pulls out a backpack from underneath. Quickly putting the ball inside and pulling his sneakers on, he nods to himself and makes his way to the window. He pulls it open and carefully climbs out, his shoes softly landing on the roof beneath his window. The chilly night wind brushed against the apples of his cheeks, turning them a soft shade of pink from the sudden drop of temperature. 

Should he go back in and get his jacket? It’s colder than he originally thought. But then again he knew that he’d chicken out once he stepped back inside. In retrospect, should he really be doing this? Who knows, Yuki-chan could be all better tomorrow morning? Maybe, just maybe if he waited a bit more-

Taichi shakes his head of the thoughts, drawing in a breath and slowly exhaling. He made up his mind, he’s doing this and he might as well die trying! Okay, he really doesn't wanna die, but It’s for Yuki-chan. 

  


Luckily enough for Taichi, one of the branches feathered atop the roof so he only had to keep his balance and cross. Well, easier said than done. He positions himself in front of the branch and moves atop it, his hands wrapped around the bark as he inched closer and closer to the center of the tree. With every movement he made, he could feel the branch give in slightly from his weight with its leaves ruffling over head. 

Due to the fear, Taichi moved, very, very slowly to the point that his shoulders shook violently and his palms sweated profusely. Being suspended atop a really tall tree with only his hand grip and legs keeping him from falling was absolutely terrifying but he was making progress and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. A while later, he reaches the trunk of the tree of which he hugged, his heart beating wildly within his rib cage. 

  


He is never, EVER doing this again. Hopefully. Knowing him, he'd be dumb enough to do it again, but he can still hope, right? With a sigh he turns his body around the trunk, one arm still holding on tight as his feet and other hand pulled him onto another branch. He does the same process as a while ago, inching closer and closer to Yuki-chan’s window with a handful more of confidence in his grasp. He’s finished the first half, the second part shouldn't be as hard right?. Once he arrives at the end, he knocks on the window. He breaths out a sigh of relief, allowing himself to relax and sit on the branch that he was perched on. 

_Crack_. 

His shoulders tense, his pupils shrinking to pinpricks. What was that? He looks down at the branch that he’s on, feeling it waning, the bark keening under his weight. 

  


“Taichi?! What are you doing here!” 

  


His gaze shifts upwards and his shoulders immediately relax, shuffling forward slightly and latching onto the window sill.

  


“Hey Yuki-chan! I think this branch is about to break, so can you help me?” Yuki, the ever intelligent one, immediately grabs onto the elder brunet’s wrist and helps him in. Taichi wiggles his way through the window and hops into the room, tilting his head back and letting out a loud sigh of relief. 

  


“What were you thinking?! You could have fallen off!” Yuki’s voice was still as nasally and gruff as it was this morning when they had talked over the phone.

  


“But I didn't? And plus you told me to come over!” Tachi argues back weakly. Even he wasn’t all that confident in his argument but he didn't want to sit back while he was being nagged after all his troubles.

  


“I meant through the front door! Not my window!” Yuki-chan counters, scratching his head as he plopped atop his bed.

  


“Well I'm here now, you can't tell me to go home after that”. At that, Yuki stays silent for a while, preferring to glower at the brunet as he thought of a retort, but he couldn't. He sighs and flops backwards, curling up on himself. 

  


Now that Taichi had the time, he finally gets the chance to really look at Yuki’s sick state. He wore a crumpled, light weight white dress that had a tiny bear applique at the left chest area, his feet barefoot against the cool floor of his bedroom. Despite the cute clothes though, Yuki himself didn't look good at all. His complexion was pale almost greenish and his face was gaunt, like he was about to pass out at any second. He really shouldn't be arguing with a sick person. 

  


“Fine” Yuki mutters lowly, still remaining eye contact with the elder “Now what did you want to show me?"

  


Taichi runs over to the bed and jumps onto it, that shit eating grin still on his face as he crawled over to face Yuki “Get under the covers first” 

  


“Ehhh I'm already here though” he groans tiredly, glaring up at the other. Taichi simply puts his hand on his hip and pouts down at him, pulling on one of his bag straps. 

  


“Do you want me to show you my ball or not?"

  


Yuki ponders at that for a while with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes dead set on the other. Taichi doesn't back down though, his gaze steely and determined. Eventually Yuki relents, crawling up to the head of his bed and tucking himself beneath his pink blanket, pouting all the same

  


Taichi grins wildly, quickly shrugging off his backpack from his shoulders to finally, FINALLY show off his football. 

  


* * *

  


“Should I be concerned that my son somehow teleported into your house with neither one of us noticing?” Ms Nanao mutters, looking down at the the two sleeping toddlers. Taichi had fallen asleep whilst on his visit, curled up on Yuki's mattress. 

  


“Oh, you have every right to be freaking out, but I think you can scold him later.” Ms Rurikawa says, fondly looking down at the two. The two toddlers looked so comfortable around each other with Taichi even spooning Yuki’s smaller figure, a small smile on his face as he nuzzled the younger’s green hair. Yuki on the other hand, looked as comfortable with the arrangement, which was a huge relief for Ms Rurikawa because he kept waking up awhile ago, unable to breath due to the cold. Ms Nanao simply sighs and turns around, waving her hand.

  


“Fine, call me once he wakes up tomorrow.” 

  


Ms Rurikawa simply hums in response, turning around too. It was around time to sleep and her husband was waiting. Ms Nanao sighs and continues on her trek back home. At this point, all that she can hope for was that Taichi doesn't catch a cold either (to her dismay, Taichi comes home the next day with a runny nose and a temperature of 37 degrees celsius).

  


**Author's Note:**

> \- Taichi thought Yuki was a girl, so his dialog will refer to Yuki as a girl but since we as readers know better, I still used he.  
> \- I dont know the actual names of Yuki and Taichi's mothers neither do i know their cannon personalities, so if it was ever given in a translation or something I haven't read, just comment it and i'll edit it  
> \- If u think the writing's childish at times, thats cause it is xD I wrote a bit of it in Taichi's view so yeah
> 
> Ok thats it for now. Thx for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
